Sous un clair de Lune
by Nawaki-Chan
Summary: Son esprit, son corps, ses paroles, ses sens...tout avait été contrôler. Il avait obéit à ses caprices, il avait rampé à ses pieds et Loki qui le dominé...ne pouvait pas refuser un acte de violence sexuelle. Il était en train de devenir une addiction. LokiXTony. Lemon, violence, langage cru.


Auteur : **Nawaki-Chan.**

Titre : **Sous un clair de Lune**

Genre – Rating : **M / lemon / Violence / Romance / Angst. - Langage cru.**

Couple :** FrostIron – donc, LokixTony****.**

NDA : **Bonjour à tous, cet OS est mon premier sur le fandom "Avengers", je me suis enfin décidé à en écrire un sur ce fandom que j'aime tant *;*  
J'ai concentré mon histoire sur Loki pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai souvent remarqué que les auteurs passaient outre le caractère psychologique du personnage. C'est un personnage que j'adore énormément. Il est fascinant, intrigant et complexe.**

**Puisque ce LokiXTony est assez étrange, vous verrez que Tony est aussi assez étrange. Pour les amateurs de lemon... Je vous préviens que ce lemon est assez cru ;) Gros remerciement à ma bêta chérie «3 Amaterasu Chi.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. **

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

_( point de vue interne du narrateur : Loki )_

**Sous un clair de Lune **

C'était une question de contrôle.

Contrôle sur lui. Son corps. Son esprit. Ses paroles. Son bon sens même.

Il avait obéi à tous mes caprices. Il m'avait adoré, il avait rampé à mes pieds dans l'espoir que je saurais le récompenser avec le plaisir qu'il voulait si désespérément. J'étais son Dieu, sa divinité, et il m'a été un fidèle disciple. Mon esclave qui à la fois ressentait de la crainte tout en suppliant ma puissance.

Ses punitions étaient dures et impitoyables. Je devais admettre que je prenais un plaisir sadique à le torturer. J'aimais le regarder se tortiller de douleur. Voir ses larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, sa peau en sueur, du sang et du sperme sur tout son corps tremblant.

La meilleure partie de tout cela, c'est qu'il l'aimait, la douleur, la torture, la cruauté absolue. Il me demandait pour cela, plaidait pour elles. Il ne pouvait pas obtenir assez de lui même, il en était devenu insatiable. Il supportait tous mes coups, attendant que je lui accorde un ordre.

Le contrôle.

Il était en train de devenir une addiction.

Depuis plus d'un an maintenant, depuis New-York, il m'avait cherché, interrogé pour mon entreprise, demandé de me voir. Quand j'étais arrivé pour cette convocation, j'étais naturellement sceptique. Il m'avait chassé jusqu'à l'obsession. Il connaissait mon endroit, mais ne venait pas se précipiter comme le ''génie'' qu'il était.

Mais la curiosité avait obtenu le meilleur de moi, de la brûlure dans ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus ignorer l'attente. Ainsi, après un mois de discutions avec moi-même, j'avais envoyé un clone à sa recherche avec ma réponse. J'avais été le premier à arriver à notre lieu de rendez-vous et quand il m'avait vu pour la première fois, je m'étais demandé si il avait t-il été choqué, effrayé, soulagé ? Je ne saurai jamais avec certitude, mais ce soir-là avait été le début de quelque chose. Je ne l'avais pas baisé ce soir-là, ni la deuxième nuit ou même la troisième. Notre première rencontre avait été quelque peu maladroite. Il me dévisagea avec inquiétude, gardant ses distances, me donnant mon espace. Ce seul fait était ce qui m'avait ramené la deuxième fois. Quoi d'autre aurait-il fait pour moi ? Quoi d'autre aurait-il pu me demander?

A chaque réunion, il avait obtenu un peu plus d'audace. Il avait commencé à parler, poser des questions sans vraiment attendre de réponses. Puis, après un moment, il avait commencé à en vouloir plus. Il avait dit que si je voulais simplement lui donner cela, il ne me demanderai plus de me rendre. Il me laisserai sur ma route, aussi longtemps que je lui donnerais ce qu'il voulait. À son tour, il le ferrait sous mes conditions. Il saurait obéir à mes ordres et supporter la douleur que je lui infligerai, je tenais à lui en donner.

L'occasion était trop alléchante pour la laisser passer.

_« Baise-moi »_ Avait-il demandé.

Il avait été, comme le disait souvent les journaux, le génie le plus imprévisible de l'époque.

Je ne pouvais pas nier la vague de luxure qui tomba sur moi, une sensation étrange qui perturba mon corps et peut-être même mon cœur, j'avais oublié depuis longtemps le sens des émotions. Je me souvenais qu'il était debout et trébucha brusquement en arrière, peut-être qu'il avait eu peur de m'avoir irrité.

J'avais attendu longtemps, avant de le baisé mais j'avais fini par céder quelques jours après.

La dépendance s'était infiltrée dans ma peau, infectant mon esprit et mon corps. La chose troublante à ce sujet est que je ne m'inquiétais pas.  
Il était une putain de congélation. C'était comme de la glace qui se formait sur mes os, s'accrochant à mes muscles, me raidissant les articulations.

Aujourd'hui, mon manteau noir avait été serré autour de moi et les extrémités battaient contre mes jambes. Le vent soufflait sur mes yeux et sur la moitié inférieure de mon visage qui était recouvert d'un masque. Une épaisse couche de neige crissait sous mes pas quand je passais à travers les arbres dénudés. La lune était la seule couleur montrant l'éclat de la nuit, un bain bleu pâle reflétant la neige dans une lueur éthérée.

Le froid en valait la peine, tant j'avais été enterré dans sa chaleur.

Accélérant mon rythme, dans de profondes pensées lubriques qui étaient entrées dans mon esprit, j'étais arrivé à ma destination en un rien de temps. J'avais aperçu une modeste auberge cachée parmi la forêt environnante. Je pouvais voir la fumée sortir de la cheminée et j'avais senti mon estomac frémir à l'idée d'un feu chaleureux.

J'avais atteint les marches de pierre congelées et je montais soigneusement jusqu'à l'entrée, ouvrant brusquement la porte en bois lourd. La poignée de métal s'était secouée sous mes doigts. Une rafale de vent me suivit dans le hall sombre éclairé par de faibles lumières et j'avais rapidement fermé la porte ancienne. Le silence flottait dans l'air, la seule autre personne dans la salle n'était qu'un homme bourru derrière un bureau minable. Malgré l'apparence de l'auberge, c'était un endroit plutôt confortable. Avec des tableaux poussiéreux et des chaises en velours qui étaient placées dans des endroits aléatoires autour de la pièce.

Je m'étais secoué, mouillant le planché en bois avec des morceaux de fonte, de neige et de glace. Enlevant lentement mon manteau. J'avais marché jusqu'à la réception, à la recherche du vieil homme au visage pâle.

« J'ai besoin d'une chambre, de préférence avec une bonne vue. » J'avais fouillé mon petit sac noir le laissant tomber sur le bureau où il avait atterri brusquement, sortant quelques billets et pièces. L'homme tendit une main patinée et avait poussé le sac, en comptant rapidement l'argent avant de les ranger dans un quelconque tiroir.

« Quel est votre nom ? » avait-il demandé d'une voix profonde et rugueuse. Je l'avais regardé dans les yeux, le visage figé.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir qui je suis »

Il semblait réfléchir à cela pendant une minute avant d'acquiescer silencieusement, s'affaissant sur sa chaise.

L'homme était intelligent.

Il se leva, me tendant une clé et avait hoché la tête vers les escaliers dans le coin.

« Là-haut, chambre 7. »

Je m'étais tourné brièvement vers lui en acquiesçant. « Un homme me rejoindra ici. Il demandera où je suis, donnez lui le numéro de ma chambre. » Je n'avais pas attendu de réponse, marchant rapidement dans les escaliers, j'avais déverrouillé la porte de ma chambre avant de la fermer hermétiquement derrière moi. Je me tenais au milieu de la pièce pendant quelques instants, jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi. Le lit était d'une taille décente et semblait propre. Sur chacune des tables de chevets étaient posées une petite lampe. Une porte sur la droite, probablement la salle de bain, et un grand miroir était sur la gauche. La chambre était petite, mais je ne cherchais pas de luxe.

Haussant les épaules, j'étais entré dans la pièce à la fenêtre. J'avais ouvert les rideaux et je regardais le flot clair de la lune, illuminant la moitié du lit. Les lampes n'étaient pas nécessaires tant que la lune brillait sur les draps.

Un léger coup avait retentit à la porte et je pouvais sentir mon corps se contracter dans l'anticipation. Je n'avais pas perdu de temps pour ouvrir la porte, des yeux incroyablement marrons rencontrèrent mes verts. J'avais glissé ma langue sur mes lèvres gercées et je regardais ses yeux qui suivaient le mouvement.

« Rentre, Tony. »

Il hocha la tête, se traînant rapidement à l'intérieur et jeta son manteau sur le sol. Quelques petits flocons mouillèrent délicatement ses boucles brunes en leur donnant un éclat brillant et lisse. J'avais fermé la porte et m'étais retourné vers lui d'un pas en avant. Nous étions près maintenant, nos souffles mêlés, ses yeux me cherchant désespérément pour une idée de ce que j'allais faire...Il pouvait chercher tout ce qu'il voulait. Je n'abandonnerai jamais loin mes secrets. Avec un sourire narquois, je le regardais mordre ses lèvres nerveusement.

« Es-tu prêt pour moi...Tony ? »

Il hocha la tête et se déplaça légèrement, en gardant ses yeux sur moi et seulement sur moi. Je l'avais bien formé.

Je me dirigeai vers le lit et j'enlevai mes chaussures avant de m'asseoir, le dos appuyé contre le mur, la tête et les jambes écartées en face de moi. Tony ne bougea pas de sa place et me regardait simplement. Tel un bon garçon.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Il ne détourna pas le regard. Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha du lit et posa une main contre le poteau. J'inclinai ma tête pour l'observer, laissant mes yeux parcourir son corps vêtu, scrutant chaque détail avec une pointilleuse précision.

Il était crispé. Je pouvais l'affirmer sans aucun doute, ses doigts tremblaient et j'avais eu le sentiment que ce n'était pas de froid. Son regard avaient l'air désespérés et triste . Normal pour lui. Mais ce soir, cela semblait être plus intensifié.

« Parle-moi, Tony. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es dans un tel état de détresse. »

Ma voix semblait l'avoir secoué quelque peu, Il avait sursauté légèrement et à ma grande surprise, il baissa les yeux.

« Loki » Marmonna t-il faiblement.

« Regarde-moi quand tu me parles. » criais-je, la colère était monté instinctivement en moi. Je n'avais jamais pu garder mon calme auprès de lui, ma colère avait toujours été l'un de mes boucliers. Il remonta ses yeux vers moi et grinça des dents en remarquant la magie verte affluer sur ma peau.

« Désolé, Loki... Je viens de … »

Il s'arrêta, se mordant sa lèvre inférieur dans un geste nerveux. Je ricanai, sentant l'impatience monter en moi.

« Parle ! » Ordonnais-je sévèrement.

« Les Avengers ...Nous rentrons demain. Ma mission ... est terminé »

Mon corps se raidit et je m'étais soudainement rapproché en ne m'attendant pas à cela. Finalement, il était normal qu'il retourne à New-York, à la tour Stark avec tout les Avengers, ça ne servait à rien d'espérer, il partira. J'aurai dû penser que la mission ne durerait pas toujours, et dorénavant tout redeviendra comme avant. Je vais continuer à vivre ma vie de fugitif et il ira courir après les terroristes et vivre heureux parmi ses amis. Puis, un jour, dans l'avenir, nous nous réunirons à nouveau et ce sera une lutte à mort. Le voir engendrerai trop de risque pour notre avenir commun.

Et Tony gagnera. Et je mourrai. Et ce sera la fin.

Quelque chose dans mon esprit ce cassa. La tristesse que je ressentais s'enfonçait en moi comme des griffes acérées, serrant douloureusement mon cœur dans un étau glacial. Mes yeux passèrent parfois du rouge au vert, je sentais la magie s'éveiller en moi, consumant mon corps dans une énergie brûlante et dangereuse, gardant intérieurement les tourbillons verts qui se déplaçaient dans mes veines.

Je m'étais battu avec moi-même alors que mon visage était une image parfaite de l'indifférence. Tony me regardait nerveusement. Je ne lui avais pas donné la permission de se déplacer, mais je pouvais voir qu'il était tenté de venir s'asseoir avec moi. Sa main saisit fermement le montant du lit, sans doute pour se déplacer discrètement.

« Loki »

«Tais-toi. »

Il referma immédiatement la bouche, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Bien, j'avais aimé la peur. J'avais envie de lui, et je ferai en sorte que même après que je sois parti, Tony me craindra toujours autant et qu'il me voudra encore.

Je le marquerai. Il me craindra jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Je m'étais déplacé en changeant ma position et m'étais assis pour atteindre ma pochette d'armes. Tony observait le mouvement avec appréhension, la peur dans ses yeux se reflétant d'avantage.

« Loki, s'il te plaît, je suis désolé. » Sa voix tremblait tandis qu'il parlait, sa respiration devint erratique. Je ris, tirant un couteau aiguisé et caressa la pointe de la lame, je regardais une goutte de sang couler comme un rubis sur mon doigt, finissant par s'écraser sur ma cuisse. En scrutant ses yeux marrons, je plongeai mon doigt blessé dans ma bouche, suçant le sang. Tony se lécha les lèvres, un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Rampe pour moi bébé, et enlève ta chemise. »

Tremblant, le brun se traîna sur le lit. Assis sur ses hanches, il cambra son dos et enleva lentement sa chemise. Je le regardais, en prenant avidement sa provocation, léchant ma lèvre inférieure en observant le bronzage de sa peau frémissante sous mon regard. Tony avait appris il y a longtemps que j'aimais ce genre de spectacle quand il enlevait ses vêtements.

Il jeta la chemise de côté. Il monta sur ses mains et ses genoux et rampa vers moi. Il garda docilement son regard sur moi et bientôt, il plana sur mes genoux, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, attendant ma prochaine commande.

Je soulevai le couteau et traîna lentement la pointe sur ses lèvres pour ne pas percer sa peau. Je voyais un frisson passer dans son dos et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en appuyant le couteau sur la gorge.

« Je sais que tu me veux bébé »

Il hocha la tête avec précaution, la lame argentée se frottant lentement contre son cou.

«Alors, tu vas me faire. A ma façon. Mes règles. »

« Oui, Loki... » Murmura-t-il, se penchant plus près de moi. Le couteau transperça sa peau et ce beau rouge sang coula le long de son cou et sa poitrine. Je l'avais vu traîner le long de son ventre et dans son pantalon et je m'étais soudainement senti très jaloux. Je me sentais piquant d'impatience dans mon esprit, mais j'avais repoussé cette sensation. Cette nuit devait être différente...mortelle. Tony me regardais toujours avec une telle intensité que je pouvais sentir les premiers signes d'excitation s'agiter dans mes tripes.

« Tony » murmurai-je d'une voix faussement douce, derrière le couteau sanglant posé sur sa gorge. Il déglutit, la sueur commençait à glisser sur sa peau.

« Oui, Loki ? »

Je ricanais cruellement, ma lame accrochée sur la ceinture de son pantalon noir. Je me penchai en avant pour que mes lèvres mordillent sensuellement son oreille, passant ma langue lentement sur la peau brûlante. Je sifflai furieusement, le faisant sursauter.

« Pourquoi sont-ils toujours là ? »

Il haleta, trébuchant légèrement sur ses jambes. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, son visage crispé dans la confusion.

« Tu ne l'avais ... Je suis tellement désolé, Loki je- »

« Tait-toi et enlève les ! » criais-je, ma colère gagna le meilleur de moi même durant quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Je ne lui avais pas donné l'ordre de se déshabiller entièrement, mais j'aimais le regarder ainsi. Il se hâta d'enlever son pantalon le plus rapidement possible, avant de lancer son boxeur sur le sol. Il s'arrêta ici, les yeux cherchant l'approbation. Je hochai lentement la tête un tant soit peu en faisant naître un sourire vicieux sur mon visage.

Mes yeux verts se fixèrent sur sa forme, en regardant ses muscles et sa peau tressaillir sous mon regard. Il était magnifique, et il m'appartenait entièrement. Le conquérant, le dominant. Je possédais chaque once de cette belle créature.

Je pouvais sentir ma possessivité commencer à dominer ma détermination. Mes pouvoirs commençaient à palpiter sous ma peau, étourdissant mes sens.

Tony avais dû sentir la pointe, car il s'était raidi. Un lourd silence était tombé sur nous. Il s'efforçait de comprendre ce qui était arrivé pour me mettre en colère et de voir que j'essayais de me calmer à nouveau. Il devait avoir été trop tendu pour lui, cependant, car bientôt il rampa hardiment vers moi. Bras calées de chaque côté de moi, son entrejambe planant au-dessus de la mienne et ses jambes écartées légèrement vers l'arrière

« Donc, tu es en colère ... Loki...» ronronna t-il mon nom, le son de sa voix sonnait comme un péché pur qui dégoulinait de sa bouche. Sa voix était si bonne en disant seulement mon nom. Même après mon départ après chaque nuit, Il criait toujours mon nom dans l'obscurité. Il en rêvera dans chacune de ses nuits, jusqu'au jour où il mourra.

Je sentais ses cheveux chatouiller mon menton et mon regard se baissa pour apercevoir de sublime boucles brunes. Ses lèvres chaudes se pressèrent contre ma gorge avec douceur et une de ses mains calleuses faisait son chemin jusqu'à la ceinture de ma tunique.

Eh bien, ce fut différent.

Tony n'avait jamais été aussi audacieux pour faire ce genre de gestes sans autorisation . Ma colère était-elle si forte ce soir pour qu'il ressente ce besoin de me calmer ? J'avais toujours été en mesure de cacher ma violence, mais je pouvais la sentir pulser dangereusement sous ma peau. Mon sang pompait rapidement dans une course effrénée d'adrénaline qui parcourait mes veines, combattant dans une lutte intérieure pour réprimer mon envie.

« Shhh...» murmura t-il. Je sentais son souffle brûlant sur ma peau et mon corps frissonna malgré moi.

Je perdais le contrôle. Ce n'était pas bon . J'étais toujours en contrôle !

Grognant, je tendis mon corps prêt à le pousser fortement. Avant que je puisse le faire, Il saisit mon bras et le baissa. Je n'hésitai pas à mordre durement son épaule, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang. Il grimaça mais ne fit aucun geste pour me libérer. Au contraire, il se pencha, frottant ses lèvres sur ma joue.

« Loki... Je ... » Il s'arrêta ici, sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma un certain nombre de fois. J'avais été tenté de l'appeler ''poisson rouge'' mais j'avais gardé ma bouche fermée.

«Je ... ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mettre tellement en colère tout à coup, mais je suis désolé. » Il m'embrassa la mâchoire, descendant jusqu'à ma gorge. « S'il te plaît ...» murmura t-il. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Loki . Je le ferai. »

Tony tira sur ma tunique ouverte, exposant d'avantage ma poitrine. Sa tête plongea vers le bas, léchant ma peau de sa langue rose et attrapa joyeusement mon mamelon ludique. Mon entrejambe me fit presque mal et je la sentais gonfler dans mon pantalon, mais je faisais mine de l'ignorer. J'avais besoin de me contrôler.

« Assez ». Ordonnais-je fermement.

Ma voix résonna étrangement à l'intérieur de la petite chambre et il stoppa ses actions immédiatement, jetant un regard vers moi à travers ses mèches brunes, il m'avait semblé qu'il avait l'air un peu comme un chiot perdu. Je fis un sourire narquois et enserra son bras, le délaissant de sa poigne précédente et je saisis fermement son menton, en l'inclinant vers le haut.

« Bébé ... tu es comme une bonne petite salope, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il frissonna, se léchant les lèvres et en s'appuyant près de moi. Sa respiration était haletante, la poitrine montant et descendant rapidement. En utilisant mon autre main je saisis sa hanche, mes ongles creusant dans sa chaire, et je le poussais vers le bas, sur mes genoux. Je pouvais sentir sa dureté à travers mes vêtements et je sentis ma verge frémir à nouveau. Il gémit doucement, en appuyant plus fort pour obtenir une friction sur son entrejambe.

Je fis un rire sombre et enveloppa mes jambes autour de son bassin sous lui, mes chevilles nous verrouillant dans cette position.

« Déshabille-moi, Tony. »

Il hocha la tête docilement et enleva rapidement la ceinture autour de ma taille et ma tunique. Il tira mon pantalon vers le bas aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, se coinçant entre nos jambes. L'air froid avait frappé ma virilité qui venait d'être libérée sentant désagréablement la chair de poule se dispersé sur mon épiderme . Je sentais ses yeux sur mon érection et sourit, poussant délibérément mes hanches. Il exhala fortement et j'étais sûr que j'avais entendu mon nom, là aussi.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je veux, Tony ? » demandais-je à la légère d'une voix joyeuse. Il hocha la tête lentement, forçant ses yeux sur moi. Mes yeux attrapèrent les siens et l'entraînèrent dans une illusion. Il ne c'était, bien sûr, aucunement débattu et fit détendre son corps. Constatant que la place particulière dans son esprit était facile d'accès. Il laissa la porte ouverte pour moi, vulnérable et désespéré.

« Je veux que tu cries. »

Et il l'avait fait. J'attaquai brutalement une partie de son corps, en ouvrant un espace seulement pour moi. Mon pouvoir le poignarda à travers son corps, le convulsant de douleur et criant vers le ciel. Son corps eu des spasmes douloureux semblables à des vagues sur les ondes donnant une ultime barre oblique de souffrance à travers son corps. J'étais sans pitié dans mon attaque, n'épargnant aucune partie de son corps. L'esprit contrôlant toutes choses, et cet endroit était l'endroit où je pouvais provoquer à la fois une grande douleur et beaucoup de plaisir. Je pouvais envoyer des signaux à travers ses nerfs. Je pouvais caresser son sexe sans poser la main sur lui. Je pouvais serrer son cœur, sans qu'une goutte de sang puisse toucher ma peau.

Un contrôle. Dans sa forme la plus pure.

Enfin, je décidai qu'il avait assez souffert et je le détachai, restant encore dans l'illusion. Mes yeux planaient encore dans son esprit en attente de son corps pour arrêter son frémissement. Les larmes de ses joues coulaient et je ressentis des puits de fierté à l'intérieur de moi.

Il ne sera pas près de m'oublier.

Il s'effondra au dessus de moi, respirant difficilement. Il avait perdu son excitation depuis longtemps, mais cela ne me dérangea pas. Ce n'était pas destiné à lui faire plaisir. L'illusion était destinée à lui faire du mal jusqu'à la sentir dans ses entrailles. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes glisser sur ma poitrine et son corps trembler contre le mien.

« Tu ne m'oubliera pas, Tony. »

Il se redressa ensuite, ses jambes tremblantes avec l'effort. me surprenant, il me regarda dans les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Loki . »

Les émotions derrières ses yeux me gelèrent, mon cœur martela frénétiquement dans ma poitrine et un sentiment que je croyais avoir oublié depuis longtemps fit surface pour seulement une seconde avant que ma haine me pousse vers le bas. Je pris fermement le couteau, appuyant sur le bout de sa poitrine et parla avec la voix la plus froide que je pouvais adopter.

« Tu es à moi, Tony. Et ce qui est mien, reste à moi. Comprends-tu ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Ta technologie ne guérira pas cela. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Et encore, il hocha la tête. Je pressai la pointe dans sa peau et sa main s'envola pour attraper mon poignet. Mes yeux se plissèrent, la colère qui me bouillonnait à l'intérieur et qui était sur le point d'exploser. Il sourit simplement et me permit de continuer, sa main sur la mienne, je sculptai mes initiales dans sa peau.

Je déposai ma lame quelque part, regardant le scintillement de sang sous le clair de lune venant de la fenêtre. Tony affichait fièrement sa blessure, cambrant le dos en jetant sa tête en arrière.

Le temps semblait se figer. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et pour une fois, je me perdis dans mes sentiments. Je levai la main et effleurai de mes doigts tremblant son torse musclé. Une main halée se posa doucement sur les miennes et resserra l'étreinte. Levant mes yeux vers lui, je contemplais ses beaux yeux bruns, brillant de mille feux. Plus lumineux que le soleil. Plus magnifiques que la lune.

Et dans ce dernier moment, cette dernière nuit que j'avais vécue avec lui, j'avais décidé que je ferais quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais fait. Toute mon exigence était devenue soudain sans aucune importance. J'avais senti mon corps se déplacer délicatement sur le sien. Nos lèvres et nos langues se dévorèrent, ses baisers avaient quelque chose de passionnés, de fougueux. Tony ne s'arrêtait que pour reprendre son souffle avant de repartir à l'assaut de mes lèvres gourmandes. Nos mains étaient tendues et touchaient chaque parcelle de peau, les pressants sur nos épidermes dans une douce caresse. J'avais été dure depuis trop longtemps. Je pouvais sentir le bas de mes reins brûler et mes joues s'enflammer par l'excitation. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps.

« Plus de jeux. » Dis-je, avant de le pénétrer violemment. Il cria, momentanément choqué par l'intrusion soudaine. Ses parois étaient chaudes, luisantes, et se refermaient autour de moi, pulsant et oh putain...C'était tellement humide...tellement bon.

« Bébé… » Gémissais-je, en jetant la tête en arrière et mes yeux se fermèrent. C'était trop. La chaleur, le plaisir, les émotions que je pensais tuer en le baisant mais ils s'amplifièrent désagréablement. J'étais tout à coup de nouveau en colère. Je glissai de nouveau profondément en lui en claquant nos bassins vivement par la colère qui nourrissait mes hanches que j'utilisais volontiers pour abuser de sa chair. Tony gémit et cria, rebondissant son corps contre le mien

«C'est ça ... » susurrai-je d'une voix tremblante. « Conquérir... tout ça. »

Il gémit de nouveau et se déplaça plus vite, les mains pressaient contre ma poitrine dans un effort pour garder son équilibre. Ma verge était palpitante, presque douloureuse à l'intérieur de lui et je pouvais sentir mon apogée s'exalter. Je prenais ses hanches et poussais plus rapidement, plus fort. Ses muscles se crispèrent et il prit entre ses doigts sa propre virilité. Je voulais que ça dure plus longtemps et merde ! Je voulais le faire. Ses lèvres étaient tordues par le plaisir et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'avantage.

« Plus vite ». Exigeais-je pour qu'il ondule son bassin avec moi.

Il gémit et accéléra. Il lâcha son entrejambe et ses mouvements la firent gonfler d'avantage, éclaboussant un liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur nos torses. Je tendis une main et la posa sur son érection, commençant un rythme rapide et profond. Nos fronts se touchaient, mélangeant nos souffles erratiques et brulants.

« Plus...fort ...» murmura t-il brisée. Je levai un sourcil. Appelez-moi vaniteux, mais j'étais assez confiant, j'étais déjà difficilement foutu plus que nécessairement. Mais peut-être demandait-il de se faire du mal plus qu'il en voulait réellement ou peut-être qu'il voulait même se déchirer et saigner.

Et je ne pourrai jamais refuser une invitation à un acte de violence sexuelle.

Laissant son érection, je pris ses hanches dans une étreinte possessive et versai de la magie dans mes hanches. Sans crier gare, je l'avais poussé vers le haut avec une telle force que sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux et ses ongles creusèrent dans ma poitrine laissant des lignes ensanglantées. Il y avait eu un long et bruyant gémissement et je me rendis compte que c'était moi. Je pouvais sentir sa chair se déchirer. Le sang se mêla à la sueur le long de ses cuisses et glissa le long de ma verge. Je resentais mes hanches se remplir de magie pendant mes déhanchement, frappant durement nos corps contre le bois du lit.

Je pouvais sentir mes membres se consumer dans une chaleur bienfaisante et je savais que j'étais proche car le plaisir que je ressentais était intense mais c'était trop tôt. Je ne voulais pas en finir ainsi.

Mon corps n'avait pas écouté mes arguments et bientôt il se tendit. Mes coups cessèrent et la jouissance convulsa frénétiquement mon corps. Mon sperme jaillit à l'intérieur de lui, revêtant ses murs à ras bord. Il sentit lui aussi son apogée avec gourmandise et jouit à son tour. Son sperme frappa sa poitrine et mon ventre, étant presque brûlant au toucher. Il cria de délectation en sentant l'orgasme se répandre en lui, le dos voûté et la peau luisante de sueur. Le moment passé, il s'effondra, désossé, sur ma poitrine. Nous respirions ensemble, entraînant de l'air dans nos poumons avec beaucoup d'effort.

Je pouvais sentir ma sueur se refroidir sur ma peau. C'était généralement le moment où je pouvais partir, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à me déplacer. Je sentais son corps chaleureux contre le mien et mes bras qui s'adaptaient parfaitement autour de lui.

Il se déplaça en roulant à côté de moi et reposa sa tête sur mon bras, écrivant des modèles invisibles sur ma poitrine avec son doigt et le simple geste était si intime que mon regard se détourna ailleurs, gêné.

« Tu n'es pas encore parti » murmura t-il craintivement.

Mes épaules se haussèrent paresseusement.

« J'ai payé pour une nuit, j'ai l'intention de l'utiliser. »

Je le voyais sourire du coin de l'œil, presque stupidement. Comme il faisait souvent devant les demoiselles.

Nous tombions dans un silence curieusement confortable. Le vent glacial souffla sur nos corps qui venaient de la seule fenêtre de la chambre. La neige s'agglomérait sur les bords des carreaux en verres. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je regardais vers le bas, observant son corps près du mien. Il sentit mon regard et posa le sien sur moi, interrogateur.

« ...Tu ne pourras pas obtenir ce que tu veux Tony et je sais que tu l'as compris depuis bien longtemps, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es un génie n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens. Il s'assit lentement et posa son front contre le mien.

« Est-ce que la mort peut vraiment te guérir, Loki ? »

J'avais secoué la tête. « Non, mais ... je ne peux me reposer jusqu'à ce que cela soit terminé. Une fois que j'accomplirai ma vengeance et que la paix régnera en moi comme jamais je ne l'ai ressentis, peut être...que ce sera le cas.

Mais j'ai su aujourd'hui que tu avais compris mes intentions. J'ai deviné par tes gestes et ton regard que tout cela se terminerai sous ce clair de lune et moi même, j'ai toujours su que le mensonge était la plus grande des douleurs...ma vie en est certainement le meilleur des exemples. Ils m'ont trop souvent menti...comme moi je l'ai fait envers toi...malheureusement...Je...J'aurai dû-

« -Loki...» chuchota t-il en resserrant son étreinte

« Si un jour tu me rencontres sur ton chemin Tony, alors assure-toi de me tuer. Je refuse de mourir dans une prison. »

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et détourna son regard. Des larmes se perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux mais ne débordèrent pas. Sa voix trembla.

« J-je...le ferai...Loki »

Je hochai la tête une fois et je me penchais en arrière contre la tête du lit. Je savais que mon temps était limité. Tony ne se comportera pas comme cela quand j'attaquerai de nouveau New York. Les autres Avengers se battront pour protéger la ville, mais ils ne seront pas suffisants. Je montrerai au monde ma valeur, je le prouverai à mon père et à mon frère. Tony arrivera trop tard. Il me laissera faire justice de ma propre vengeance.

Et puis il aura la sienne, alors que ma vie se fanera, tout ce que je verrai, ce sera lui sous un clair de lune.

**Fin.**

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

NDA : **C'était le deuxième lemon écrit de ma vie...moi..si jeune et pur, comment ai-je pu faire cela ? Arg...Comment pourrai-je m'en passée devrai-je dire ? XD**

**Avez-vous aimé cet OS ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je veux bien une fessée virtuelle et un commentaire argumenté. Mais j'avoue adorée les gentilles reviews *-* ( bave )**

**J'éspère vous revoir prochainement :)**


End file.
